As known, bicycles often have electric, electronic and/or electromechanical devices mounted thereon in order to achieve certain purposes. For example, such devices can be provided for controlling and/or managing the gearshift and/or for acquiring, processing and/or storing parameters and/or data relating to the cyclist and/or to the bicycle and/or to the journey. The on-board devices can also be provided for mobile telephony, for multimedia and/or for bicycle antitheft purposes.
Typically, on-board bicycle devices have cabled electrical connections or wireless connections. In the case of cabled electrical connections, each electrical connection comprises an electromechanical junction of two distinct electrical connectors, each connector being associated with a terminal of a respective electric cable. Such cables in many cases are passed inside the frame of the bicycle so as to be hidden from view.
Typically, in order to ensure that the electrical connection is kept in operation and to ensure adequate protection, according to the international code IP, a sheath of heat-shrinking material is applied to the outer surface of the electrical connection.
It is also necessary to periodically have access to the electrical connection and disconnect the two electrical connectors. For example, this might be done in order to replace a connector or a cable.
The Applicant observed that the provision of a heat-shrinking sheath onto the connectors, as well as being very laborious, produces undesired stresses on the connectors, which can thus move with respect to one another, with the risk of obtaining a faulty connection or not obtaining the connection at all. In this case, and more generally whenever it is necessary to have access to the electrical connection (like for example when a connector or a cable needs to be replaced), the heat-shrinking sheath needs to be destroyed in order to be able to access to the connectors, with the risk of damaging the connectors and with the need to use a new heat-shrinking sheath when the connection is restored. Thus, the Applicant has found that the use of a heat-shrinking sheath complicates making and maintaining the electrical connections of on-board bicycle devices.
The technical problem at the basis of the present invention is therefore that of ensuring that the electrical connections of on-board devices of a bicycle have adequate protection in operation in a simpler and quicker way than what can be obtained using a heat-shrinking sheath, so as to be able to easily achieve the desired characteristics of stability and effectiveness of the electrical connection.
The present invention therefore relates to a protective device for an electrical connection of an on-board device of a bicycle.